Real
by Lostris Parker
Summary: Katniss asks Peeta to marry him. Read and find out more xEverlarkx. As always, reviews are most welcome ;)


It's been three whole months since I shot President Coin and nearly four months since I lost Prim to the bombing but I still wake up screaming at night, shouting for Prim to run, to save herself. Tonight was no different.

Prim was running in her grey medics uniform and a first aid box swinging by her side, to help the injured children in the pen. I could see her determined expression while she helped a kid, I could see the silver parachutes burst as Prim's gaze met mine. I could feel the heat that took my sister from me. And then she was gone and I could see a sallow skinned and hollow eyed Peeta, chained to a seat. I could see several gashes marring his lovely face, hidden expertly under a layer of make-up.

"And you Katniss… there in thirteen… dead by morning"

My vision tethered and I could see him no more but the white marbled floor as it splattered with his blood; painting my vision red,

"PEETA!"

I woke up screaming from another night's sleep spluttering and gasping, willing to save him, to save Prim but no one was around me. I was alone in my darkened room and Peeta was safe in his house.

It has been almost two months since I met Peeta, planting the primroses outside my house in the Victor's Village. Since then we've spent most of the night with each other's company. Too scared to sleep alone.

Still sleepy, I donned my coat and went over to his house. Of the few night's I'd decided to spend without Peeta, I almost always ended up spending it with him, scared to face my nightmares alone.

He opened the door in his pajama bottoms, bare chested, drowsy eyes and a beautiful smile. Our fingers twined together as we went up to his bed and submerge in a deep stupor hand in hand.

My eyes fluttered open before dawn broke. Peeta was still asleep with a hand draped over my waist and a blissful expression on his face. As if I couldn't help myself, my hand reached up on its own accord to explore his calm features. I caressed his cheek, his soft lips which slightly parted under my touch. I brushed back his hair which were covering his blue eyes. Even closed, his eyes were gorgeous.

Too soon, his eyes fluttered open and I pulled my hand back in embarrassment. His eyes were still drooping with sleep, but he fought them.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" I apologised.

''You didn't. Don't stop whatever you were doing though, it felt so nice." His voice slurred, still heavy with sleep. He gave a contended sigh, tightened his grip on my waist and went under as I began my ministrations again.

Peeta and I had spent the last two months doing everything together. I even taught him how to hunt, though he's not that good he did succeed in hitting a shrew yesterday. He did teach me how to bake the honey bread I like so much. Through the day we're inseparable. His small touches of endearment which used to make me stiffen up, now make me burn a scarlet red. At nights when I crawl into him after a nightmare, he holds onto me tight, giving me an odd sense of security. We take long walks in the meadow, fingers intertwined and his warm kisses, while perched on the rock Gale and I used to share, spread a delicious warmth through and make my stomach flutter with a want so intense…

Our relationship never swelled over the kisses but I want more. I wanted our bond to be stronger than what it was. I'd actually been thinking about this since some time now and felt confident about my decision.

"Peeta?" I whispered, my lips almost touching his ears.

"Hmm?" he said groggily.

"Peeta, will you marry me?" my voice tainted with sugar, but fatigue from yesterday's archery practice had already pulled him under. Soon my eyes too shut and I was pulled into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, sunlight was streaming in through the curtains and a sweet smell of honey bread wafted through the halls.

Peeta was still bare chested, making coffee when I walked in.

"Morning Katniss. Breakfast's ready." He said with a flourish pointing at the food laid on the table, which made me giggle.

"It smells _so good_!" I said taking a seat in my usual place, while Peeta poured out two cups of coffee and took a seat next to me. As we ate, I could sense him working upto something.

"What?" I asked around a huge mouthful.

"You asked me to marry you this morning, real or not real?" he asked beaming.

I worked around the mouthful, my lips tugging at the corners and said

"_Real_"


End file.
